


Spring Morning

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [7]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, One Shot, Romance, Spring, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Spring Morning

Imagine taking Dodger on a long and leisurely walk with Chris to your local park. It’s a beautiful Spring day in Massachusetts, the sun is shining, and the birds are singing. Your hands were loosely clasped together, Chris stroking the back of your hand with his thumb gently, drawing circles.

The footpath is lined with Cherry Blossom trees, their subtle, fruity scent brings a smile to your face. In the distance, Dodger lively bounds up to the swans swimming in the lake barking happily, as you and Chris giggled at his antics.


End file.
